totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
17. Walka z potworem
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Wysłaliśmy naszą dziesiątkę obozowiczów na Wyspę Kości. Gwen od razu dostała ataku klaustrofobii. Sierra szukała Codyego, który ciągle przed nią uciekał, a Heather i Courtney zaczęły się kłócić. Trent myśląc, że Gwen odpada z programu zrezygnował za nią i nie było po raz kolejny ceremonii. Nagrodę wygrała LeShawna, bo reszta prędzej czy później odpadła z zadania. Teraz jest razem z Chefem na wycieczce. Kto odpadnie następny ? Kto zbliży się do wygrania miliona ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Intro Dom Chłopaków Cody śpi, a Duncan idzie w jego stronę z wiadrem wody i go oblewa Cody: Co ty robisz ?! Duncan: Szkoda, że nie widziałeś swojej miny ! Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): Od kiedy zostałem sam wraz z Codym w domku to postanowiłem wycinać mu różne żarty, tak jak robiłem to za karę Haroldowi ! Cody (pokój zwierzeń): '''Duncan strasznie mnie wkurza ! Zachowuje się jak małe dziecko. Z chęcią się go pozbędę ! '''Cody: Muszę sie przebrać... Nagle wbiega Sierra do pokoju i rzuca się na Codyego Sierra: Cody !!! Tęskniłeś za mną ? Bo ja nie mogłam oka zmrużyć, bo cały czas myślałam, że stanie się tobie coś niedobrego, na przykład uśniesz i wpadniesz do muszli klozetowej... Duncan nie może się powstrzymać od śmiechu Cody: Mówiłem ci, żebyś o tym więcej nie wspominała ! Sierra: Ale ja bym ciebie na pewno wtedy uratowała. Cody (pokój zwierzeń): '''Mała poprawka, to Sierra musi odpaść pierwsza, a potem Duncan ! '''Sierra: Mogę zrobić ci usta - usta, jeśli chcesz, bo ja bardzo chcę !!! Cody: Ja raczej nie je... Sierra całuje Codyego Cody (pokój zwierzeń): Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze ona znowu to mi zrobiła, ale jak mogłem do tego dopuścić ! Cody: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś ? Sierra: Nie mów, że ci się nie podobało. Duncan: Gratuluję wam ! Cody: Nie ma czego. Sierra: Właśnie, nie ma jeszcze czego dziękować ! Sierra po raz kolejny całuje Codyego, tym razem dłużej Cody: Przestań ! Zaraz puszczę pawia ! Duncan: Chętnie to zobaczę ! Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): 'Takie coś musi się zdarzać o wiele częściej ! '''Cody (pokój zwierzeń): '''Niedobrze mi. Wyobrażę sobie, ze całowała mnie Gwen... Ale to niestety była Sierra ! ''Puszcza pawia Dom Dziewczyn '''Gwen: Co to za krzyki ? Courtney: To chyba był Cody. Heather: Co ? A gdzie Sierra ? Bridgette: Chyba poszła do Codyego. A o co wam chodzi ? Heather: O nic, tylko... Gwen: Ja muszę iść do... Łazienki ! Gwen wybiega z pokoju, a wszystkie patrzą się po sobie Łazienka Sierra chce pocałować po raz kolejny Codeygo, a on stara się przed nią uciec Sierra: Cody ! Nie uciekaj przede mną ! Cody biegł dopóki nie spotkał Gwen Gwen: Co ci się stało ? Cody: Sierra chce mnie znowu pocałować ! Ratuj ! Sierra zbliża się do nich Sierra: Już nie uciekniesz przed moimi ustami ! Nagle ktoś wyskakuje przez okno i wpada prosto na Sierrę ratując Codyego, a była to... Gwen i Cody: '''Heather ? '''Heather: No co, przecież nadal się przyjaźnimy ! Cody: Dzięki. Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): '''Heather ma przyjaciela ?! I do tego jest nim Cody ?! '''Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''Wiem, że zrobiłam coś dobrego i czuję się z tym okropnie, ale musiałam coś z tym zrobić ! '''Heather: Sierra, czekaj ! Nie możesz tego zrobić ! Sierra: Niby czemu ? Heather: No bo... jakieś pomysły ? Potwór z Wyspy Kości pokazał się przed nimi, lecz tylko Gwen i Cody go zauważyli Cody: Heather ? Heather: Okej nie wiem co wy... Heather zauważyła bestię Sierra: No to czas na usta - usta ! Gwen: Sierra ? Sierra: Co ? Jeżeli macie jakiś sensowny powód, dla którego to jest niewłaściwa chwila na całowanie mojego Codyego, no to mówcie ! Heather: Może się obrócisz ? Sierra: A co tam jest takiego ? O nie... Sierra obróciła się i zauważyła bestię stojąca przed nią Heather: Uciekajmy !!! Wszyscy: AAA !!! Wszyscy starają się ominąć bestię, ale nie do końca im się udaję. Sierra wzięła Codyego za rękę i wyskoczyła przez małe okienko. W tym czasie potwór dopadł Gwen i Heather, ale ich nie zjadł, tylko dotknął je swoim językiem co je sparaliżowało Cody: Nie !!! Potwór zauważył ich, ale oni uciekli do domku dziewczyn Dom Dziewczyn Do domku nagle wbiegają Cody i Sierra, ale niestety zastają tylko Lindsay i Bridgette Lindsay: Co się stało ? Sierra: Widzieliśmy tam potwora ! Bridgette: Serio ? Gdzie ? Cody: W łazience, ale jego już na pewno tam nie ma, bo poszedł za nami i chciał z nami zrobić to co zrobił z Gwen i Heather... Kogoś mi tu brakuje. Bridgette: '''Courtney poszła do Duncana. '''Sierra: To niedobrze ! Nagle rozległ się pisk Cody: O nie ! Chodźmy tam. Szybko ! Cała czwórka pobiegła do domku Chłopaków Dom Chłopaków Cody, Sierra, Bridgette i Lindsay wbiegają do domku Cody: Co tu się stało ? Zastają tylko leżącego Duncana Sierra: I dlatego trzeba na niego uważać ! Cody: Bo możecie skończyć tak jak on ! Duncan zaczyna się ruszać Lindsay: Emmm... Sierra ? Sierra: Tak ? Bridgette: Co się z nim dzieje ? Cody: On się powinien nie ruszać i tyle. Cody popatrzył na niego, a Bridgette i Lindsay uciekły z piskiem Duncan: Ale ja tylko udawałem. Cody: Zauważyliśmy. Sierra: Gdzie jest Courtney ? Duncan: Uciekła gdzieś. Cody: Teraz powinniśmy trzymać się razem, a Courtney może już została napadnięta przez potwora, Bridgette i Lindsay też gdzieś uciekły. Sierra: Więc możemy przyjąć, że zostało nas sześciu, a teraz chodźmy, zanim coś się stanie dziewczynom. Duncan: Racja. Wyszli z domku, aby poszukać reszty Przed domkami Duncan: Dobra, musimy się rozdzielić ! Ty pójdziesz ... Cody: Nie ! Duncan: Dobra, możesz iść ze Sierrą, ale... Cody: Nie o to mi chodzi. Musimy sie trzymać razem, inaczej skończymy jak reszta. Duncan: Ale przecież ja sam sobie dam radę. Sierra patrzy na niego ze złością Duncan: Dobra... Ale szukamy gdzie ja wam powiem ! Cody: No to chodźmy ! Zanim się coś im stanie. Cody (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie wiem jak wytrzymam z Sierrą i Duncanem ! Oni doprowadzają mnie do szału ! Sierra jest świrnięta i może mnie pocałować, a Duncan tylko czeka kiedy mnie może upokorzyć ! '''Sierra (pokój zwierzeń): Cody jest taki słodki, kiedy stara się być stanowczy. Jak taki mały bohater ! Duncan: Najpierw przeszukajmy domki. Cody: U nas ich nie ma, więc zostaje domek dziewczyn. Duncan: No to na co jeszcze czekamy ? Dom dziewczyn Cody, Sierra i Duncan wpadają do domku jak agenci z filmu Duncan: Tu nikogo nie ma ! Cody: O nie. A jak jest już za późno ? Sierra: Najważniejsze, że ty tu jesteś, a reszta mnie nie obchodzi ! Cody: Tak, wiem. Sierra: Ale ty jesteś zabawny ! Sierra zaczyna się ślinić na widok Codyego Duncan: O fuj ! Sierra: Co ? Duncan: Nic. Szukajmy dalej ! Nagle wpada wystraszona Lindsay Cody: Lindsay ! Widziałaś potwora ? Lindsay pokiwała głową Duncan: A widziałaś może Courtney ? Lindsay: Nie. Cody: A gdzie Bridgette ? Lindsay: Uciekła do lasu, a on za nią. Duncan: Musimy ją znaleźć ! Lindsay: Ja tam nie wrócę. Sierra: Lindsay musisz iść z nami ! Duncan: Nie możesz tutaj sama zostać. Cody: Dobra, idźcie. Ja tu z nią zostanę. Duncan: A co, boisz się potwora ? Sierra: Ja chcę iść z Codym ! Cody: Ale wy sobie dacie z nim radę, a ja będę wam tylko przeszkadzał. Idźcie ! Duncan: No dobra. Sierra: Nie ! Cody: Proszę, zrób to dla mnie ! Sierra: Ale...ale...no dobra ! Sierra (pokój zwierzeń): 'Jak ja go kocham ! '''Cody (pokój zwierzeń): '''Oby ten potwór ją trafił, bo ja dłużej z nią nie wytrzymam ! ''Sierra i Duncan wychodzą z domku '''Lindsay: Nie boisz się tego potwora ? Cody: Oczywiście, że się boję i wolę zostać tu z tobą niż iść walczyć z tym czymś i jeszcze do tego ze Sierrą ! Lindsay: Ona ciebie uwielbia. Cody: Wiem. A ja mam jej czasem dosyć ! Lindsay: Ona nie jest taka zła. Ja ją nawet lubię. Cody: Ja też ją lubię, ale ona mówi cały czas do mnie jak do dziecka. Jak matka, tylko że ona jeszcze do tego wącha i liże wszystko czego dotknę ! Lindsay: Aha. Cody: A to wszystko dlatego, że jesteśmy na tej wyspie. Bo w domu jest nawet normalna. Lindsay: Więc chcesz się jej pozbyć ? Cody: A zagłosujesz na nią jeśli przegra ? Lindsay: No dobrze. Cody: Jesteś ekstra. Lindsay: Dzięki. Przecież wiem. Las Tymczasem u Duncana i Sierry Sierra: Szkoda, że nie ma tu Codyego ! Duncan: Dlaczego ty go kochasz ? Przecież to ciamajda ! Sierra: Ale właśnie takich ja uwielbiam ! I on nie jest ciamajdą, tylko jest bardzo słoooodki ! Duncan: Aha. No dobra, skupmy się. Musimy ich znaleźć. Sierra: No tak, ale teraz cały czas myślę o Codym ! Duncan: A ja nigdy nie myślę o nikim w ten sposób. Sierra: A Gwen i Courtney ? Duncan: Gwen to przeszłość, a Courtney jest już moja, ale nigdy o niej nie myślę, ani nie myślałem, tak jak ty myślisz o Codym ! Sierra: No może... Sierra zauważyła coś co wyglądało jak noga Sierra: Duncan, zobacz ! Sierra wyciąga coś z krzaków, a okazuje się, ze jest to Bridgette Duncan: Czyli się spóźniliśmy. Wracajmy do reszty. Sierra: Tak ! Wracamy do Codyego ! Duncan: No tak... Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): 'Gdyby Cody nie był taka ciamajdą, to bym mu współczuł z powodu Sierry. Ale on jest ciamajdą, więc tego nie zrobię ! ''Duncan i Sierra wracają do domku '' Przed domkami ''Duncan i Sierra stoją przed domkiem i widzą jak potwór stamtąd wychodzi '''Sierra: O nie ! Cody !!! Duncan: Zostaliśmy we dwójkę. Bez paniki ! Sierra: Mój Cody został przez ciebie obezwładniony ! Duncan: Nie będziesz się z nim bić ! Sierra: Właśnie, że będę ! Czas na zemstę ! Sierra kopie potwora w nogę Cody: Sierra, nic mi nie jest ! Lindsay: Mnie też nie ! Duncan: Jak to ? Jesteście cali ? Cody: Udawaliśmy, że jesteśmy obezwładnieni i on wyszedł, a teraz musimy to powtórzyć ! Sierra: Dobrze, tylko uważaj następnym razem. Cody: Wiem, co mam robić ! Sierra: Cody !!! Nie !!! Potwór trafia swoim językiem w Codyego, a potem w Lindsay Duncan: No to teraz zostaliśmy sami. Sierra: Grrr ! Duncan: Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolę udawać zdechlaka. O nie. Aaaa ! Potwór trafia go językiem i obezwładnia go '' '''Sierra': Cody jest nieprzytomny !!! I to z twojego powodu ! Sierra rzuca się na potwora, po czym przylatuje Chris helikopterem Chris: Sierra, zostaw go ! Inaczej on nigdy nie opuści tej wyspy ! Sierra: Ale on trafił Codyego językiem. Chris schodzi z helikoptera Chris: To właśnie go uspokaja ! Musisz zostać przez niego trafiona, a on wtedy opuści wyspę. Auu ! Potwór trafia Chrisa, po czym wskakuje do wody i odpływa Sierra: No chyba raczej o ciebie mu tylko chodziło. Chwilę później przybiegają Gwen i Heather Gwen: Nic ci nie jest ? Heather: Gdzie jest ten potwór ? Sierra: Wy już się obudziłyście ? Gwen: No tak. Minęła równie godzina. Sierra: Zostawmy ich, żeby się obudzili. Gwen: Dobra. Około godziny później Wszyscy się już obudzili i nawet Courtney powróciła. Wszyscy byli jeszcze troche roztrzęsieni. Przylecieli LeShawna i Chef, który otrzymał bilet na wycieczkę jako premia. Jako ostatni obudził się Chris. Chris: Prawie wszyscy daliście się złapać, więc wszyscy dostajecie immunitet. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Courtney i Sierry ! Courtney: Co ? Chris: Przecież wiem, że nie zostałaś złapana przez potwora, tylko ukryłaś się i przez ciebie i Sierrę zostałem ukąszony ! Sierra: Chyba raczej liźnięty. Chris: Mniejsza z tym. Jedna z was wyleci na dzisiejszej ceremonii ! Przed ceremonią Cody, Heather, Gwen, LeShawna i Lindsay stoją przed domkiem Gwen: Sierra już z pewnością odpadnie. Ma pięć pewnych głosów. Heather: Szczerze, to Duncan na pewno nie zagłosuje na Courtney ! Bridgette też pewnie na nią nie zagłosuje. Cody: Trochę mi mimo wszystko głupio. Ona w końcu mnie kocha, a ja ją wyrzucam. Gwen: Znam ten ból. Heather: Robisz to przecież dla jej dobra. Sam tak mówiłeś, że dobrze jej to zrobi Cody: No tak, ale nadal nie jestem co do tego przekonany. Gwen: Jeśli nie chcesz na nią głosować to nie głosuj. Bez ciebie sobie poradzimy. Cody: Nie, dam radę. Ceremonia Wszyscy spokojnie siedzą na pieńkach, oprócz Sierry i Courtney, gdy przychodzi Chris i Chef z piankami. Chris: LeShawna, Duncan, Cody, Bridgette, Gwen, Lindsay i Heather. Oto wasze pianki ! Wszyscy łapią swoje pianki Cody: Ehhh... Gwen: Nie przejmuj się. Sierra: No właśnie, nie przejmuj się, przecież nie odpadnę ! A nawet jeśli, to ty na pewno na mnie nie zagłosowałeś ! Gwen: No pewnie ! Powiedziała to bez przekonania Chris: I została nam jedna pianka, pianka która powędruje do... ... ... Obie siedzą trochę zdenerwowane, ale nie chcą tego po sobie poznać. ... ... ... ... Chris: To było wiadome, że otrzymuję ją Courtney ! Sierra czas na ciebie. Sierra: O nie. Courtney: Tak ! Cody: Sierra ! Sierra: Będę tesknić. Cody: Nie martw się o mnie. Sierra: Ile miałam głosów ? Chris: Mogę ujawnić te dane, dostałaś... 7 na 9 głosów ! To dużo. Gwen: Czyli naprawdę na nią nie głosowałeś ! Sierra stoi na łódce Sierra: Kocham cię Codyyyyyy !!! Chris: I osoba, która nie bała się walczyć z potworem odpłynęła. Zostało 8 uczetników. Kto odpadnie następny ? Oglądajcie następny odcinek Powrotu Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Specjalny Klip Sierra: Mój Cody ! Zawsze był taki słodki. Chyba trochę przesadziłam, no i ... wyleciałam. Cody na pewno wygra dla nas milion, przecież oni nie mają z nim szans ! Teraz jestem w stu procentach pewna, chciaż tak na prawdę to zawsze tego byłam pewna, że Cody mnie kocha ! Już widzę siebie na jego ślubie... iiii !!! Sierra zaczyna piszczeć Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki